love by ones
by emokitty and twilight
Summary: Life is never easy, it is never beautiful, but certainly colourful. I have learned that all the hard way. I like to think of it as tough-love, though


Sora had just finished ridding the world of all heartless and such. Roxas had gone into Sora and axel had gone into his somebody, Reno (1). After Sora realized his undying love for his best friend, Riku, and Riku realized his… Almost undying love for his best friend, Sora they started to go out, though the stupid game didn't mention that cause it's supposed to be 'rated e for everyone' or some crap like that. Tch stupid kids who say ew to yaoi… but ANYWAYS! Didn't you wonder how Roxas felt at all? I mean couldn't he see his somebody and Riku get at it and he couldn't get at It with the man he loved? Well this is the story about how that was resolve.

It started when Sora started thinking the same thing. "Hey Riku…" He said as he was cuddled up to the silver haired boy.

"Yeah So?" He looked at the spiked haired boy next to him.

"I was wondering… can't Roxas see everything that's going on?"

"Well... I guess… but why think of him at a time like this?" Riku asked, kind of irritated Sora was thinking of that stupid Nobody boy who caused so many issues.

"Well Roxas liked Axel right?"

"Yes… and?"

"Well wouldn't you feel bad if you could only watch your somebody get the man he loves but could never even see the man you love ever, ever again?!"

"I guess but I don't need to worry about that really…"

"Why not"

"Cause I have you! And, un-like you I don't like getting messed into other people's affairs." He said bluntly.

"Well in technical terms… it is my i_affair/i_! He i_is/i _me! So if you don't worry about him you don't worry about i_me/i_! I thought you cared about me Riku-poo! I thought you loved me!" Sora squealed and puppy pouted to his boyfriend.

"Fine, fine!" the silver haired boy was totally defenceless against the brunet's puppy pout.

"Yay!" the brunet squealed and hugged his boyfriend. "Maybe Leon and Cid will know something about it!"

"Yeah maybe…" he said, secretly hoping they didn't… maybe that would make Sora stop annoying him about it. He sighed "let's see if Chip and Dale will give us a ride."

"Ok!"

They left and went to Chip and Dale. "Why of course we'll give you two a ride to go see Leon and Cid!" Chip said.

As they departed Sora and Riku started to plan. "Ok so we'll go to Leon and ask if he knows anything and with any luck Cid can hack into Asmen's old stuff and we can... like… look at it and stuff!" Sora said, proud of himself.

"Yeah Sora we'll do just that…" Riku said, sighing. 'Tch and they call blondes dumb.' He thought but then looked at his boyfriend and the edges of his mouth curved up into a smile 'But I love him…'

"Well we're here!" Chip and Dale squeaked.

"Thanks guys!" Sora said as he and Riku jumped out of the weird little plane thingy ma bob [Its a Gummi Ship dear]. They looked around for Leon and the others. "Leon~! Cid~!" Sora called out.

"Hey Sora," Leon said, waving, then looked over at Riku and bowed his head a bit, "Riku."

"Leon!" Sora said, running up and giving the scarred man a big fat glomp. While Riku just walked towards him and have a small wave. "We have a favor to ask of you and Cid" Sora said, getting ready to puppy pout his way into a yes.

"What can we do for you boys?" Cid said, coming up from behind Leon.

"Do you think you could hack into Asmen's old files?" Sora asked, hesitantly.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Well… I was thinking about Roxas…"

"So you feel bad for the boy to have to put up with all your making out with Riku while he can't see his love?" Leon finished for him.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" Sora said a bit embarrassed that Leon mentioned about Riku's and Sora's 'alone' time.

"Yes he is." Riku said, bluntly "Now lets get this over with so I can go back to making out with Sora without him stopping me half frickin' way cause he feels bad about some stupid blond inside of him-" and so he went on ranting.

Sora was blushing a whole lot by now and said "S-so do you think you can do it?"

"Boy we already hacked into that man's files a while ago." Cid declared. "For... Erm... Different reasons than you though…"

Sora laughed weakly and scratched behind his head.

Riku sighed and said "So what did you find? Anything about this?"

Cid and Leon nodded "Yes, but we need Kairi's help."

"Kairi? Why?" Sora asked.

"Could it have something to do with Namine's power over memories?" the silver haired boy asked.

"You could say that I guess… its more having to do with Kairi's keyblade though. See it's not just for looks. Her keyblade specializes in kind of opening a door to your heart. If our research is right, she should be able to extract the nobodies... But there would be one problem…" the old man explained.

"They'd have no hearts?" the brunet asked.

"No.. Once extracted, the Nobodies, with the help of Kairi's keyblade, well have hearts of their own, becoming full beings… The problem is… It's kind of like they're… Born… And as we all know once humans are born they start off as babies…"

Riku put two and two together while his lover was still trying to figure it out "So once the Nobodies come out they'll be babies?"

"No that's just stupid Rik-" Sora was cut off by Leon.

"Yes"

"Oh…" Sora said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh wait it gets better" Cid said as Leon took over explaining.

"Not only will you have to give the 'kids' the bees and birds talk(1), but you'll also have to tell them about their past. Once they become the age they were once they turned into Nobodies, they will get all these flashbacks and memories and regain their powers until they're the age they were once they 'died'."

"Oh well that sucks…" Riku said, plainly.

"Yeah…Ok well… We'll call Kairi here so we can start kay?"

Riku looked shocked "Sora! You still want to go through with this?! You numb nut! We'd have to take care of so many kids!"

"That's not true… You could put the other's in the orphanage."

"True…"

"Oh and one more thing!" Cid said. "Since Roxas was the last legit nobody he'll start off as zero years old when he comes out and everyone else will start out a little older."

"what do you mean?"  
"Well" Leon started "Let's use Axel as an example. The guy was around two years older than Roxas right?" Sora and Riku nodded, "So that means he'll start off as two years old." Riku nodded his head but Sora still didn't get it. "And Zexion was around ten years older right?(2)" Sora nodded, "So he'd start off as ten years old." Leon explained. Sora finally seemed to get it.

"Oh! I get it now! Ok so what about people who's Nobody never came out?" Sora asked.

"Then they never existed therefore will not be coming out now." Leon said.

"Ok!" he said whistling and Chip and Dale came scampering to them.(3)

"Yeah Sora?" Chip asked.

"I need you to get Kairi for me!" Sora asked in his happy go lucky attitude of his.

"Will do Sora!" Dale said as they both scurried off to go get Kairi.

After a while of talking to Leon and Cid about the Nobodies Kairi got there and was briefed.

"So let me get this straight!" she said with a hand on her hip. "You want me to revive all of the Nobodies so they can become human and have hearts?" they all nodded. "The same Nobodies who nearly killed us many times!" she said, glaring.

"um Kairi…" Riku said.

"What?!" Kairi snapped.

"It's the same Nobodies who nearly killed Sora… You were only almost nearly killed… And that was like… Two or three times… I mean were all almost nearly killed a few times in our life right?"

Kairi stared at him in disbelief. She sighed "Fine! I'll revive the stupid Nobodies!"

"Wait before you do…"

"What is it now scar face?!" Kairi snapped.

Leon rolled his eyes at the insult but kept going. "We need to assign who raises who. Me and Cloud can take Larxene, Demyx, Naminé, and Luxord since they all look kind of like siblings and Cloud's hair is blond. "Zack can take Zexion, Xaldin, and Saïx. He can just make up something about how their mother's hair was blue or something… of course you and Riku would get Roxas, Sora. Because of the hair, Kairi can get Axel… Cid can take Xemnas, Xigbar, and Marluxia and just say they're adopted. Everyone else in the Organization will basically be adults by then."

"Fine fine whatever! Don't know why I get the pyro but whatever!" she said, holding up her keyblade to the air. "let's start!" she screamed.

"Ok just focus on all the Nobodies. And call them out in your mind." Cid said.

Kairi did so and you could see beams of lights in all different directions, one heading towards he and another to Sora, all the others, they didn't know where to. The beams of lights turned into orbs and they all started coming towards them. "if I'm correct they'll be passed out. It'll give them fake memories and they'll go about their lives for the time being." He said as the orbs took shape as the organization members but younger.

"Aww how cute…" Sora said, picking up Roxas. Kairi picked up Axel and Leon picked up Larxene and Luxord while Cloud, who came there during all it and got a briefing form Cid, picked up Demyx. Cid put all the other members into Chip and Dale's plane thingy to go to their new families and such.


End file.
